In motor vehicles, for protecting the occupants an airbag arranged in an airbag module is generally arranged behind an interior trim of the instrument panel provided with a decorative layer. In the event of a collision, an inflator which is also arranged in the airbag module is then activated, whereby the airbag is rapidly inflated. By the expansion of the volume of the airbag associated therewith, the interior trim is opened.
In the prior art, various configurations are known for an occupant safety device having an inflator, an airbag, and a housing which contains the inflator and airbag prior to the airbag being deployed. Among the patent publications which disclose such occupant safety devices are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,685; EP 1 448 411 B1; US 2003/0230873 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,813 B2.